Beautiful Disaster
by DeepBrownEyes
Summary: 1st Fan-Fic Taking the hallucination twists from new moon I follow Bella from her traumatic past. Who does the mysterious voice belong to and who is the man featuring in her every dream? Romance, College drama, undying love, mystery and tragic ends...
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

2 years earlier

The murky blackness surrounds me, my vision becomes more blurred by the second. As hard as I look I can't find my way out of the crimson colors. 'Bella' his voice cuts through the darkness like a blade, I frantically spin around searching for him. 'Bella' he's closer and in my desperate struggles to find him I feel myself fall. Then suddenly standing in an almost golden glow I see him. But as quickly as he appears he is gone and I am left once again in the harsh Darkness…

As my eyes fluttered open I began to see my sleep induced haze fade away leaving me wandering whom the mysterious figure is. Sitting up in bed I take a glance at the window, rain just my luck. I lifted up my hand and ran it through my tangled mahogany hair in frustration. I tried to analyze every moment up until my awakening, but the images are already slipping out of my conscious mind. I knew his voice so well, so soft and velvety smooth. I could never escape it. Sometimes I would here it so clearly calling my name I would find myself searching my surroundings for someone, anyone. I would have loved to just pass it off as a figment of my imagination but he was just too real…

Present day- 27th September

Alarm clocks. Does anyone like them? Is it possible to even be on neutral terms with them? I think not. I pulled my arm free of my warm soft duvet and hit the irritating, vibrating and loud device beside me that we all know so lovingly as the alarm clock. Unfortunately I underestimated the power of said hit and t it fell from my bedside table onto the floor in a shattered mess. Groaning in pure frustration I grabbed a pen and scribbled onto the back of my hand 'Note to self: buy alarm clock'.

Scrambling out of my bed and onto the cold wooden floor I treaded carefully to avoid the boxes surrounding my room. I'd miss it here. the Clarks had been more than good to me. It couldn't have been easy to take in a sixteen year old temperamental teenager despite having a family of your own.

As for Ellie my darling foster sister I won't be missing her quite so much.

As silently as humanly possible for someone with coordination like mine I made my way down the stairs, where I found my efforts wasted for standing in the kitchen I found Mrs. Clark Boiling the kettle whilst her husband sat beside their long chrome breakfast bar concentrating immensely on an article in the Times. 'Morning.' I said as I entered the oversized kitchen 'Good Morning dear. Big day today! You must be so exited, Jeremy wouldn't you be exited' Mrs. Clark said enthusiastically a proud but tearful smile plastered across he face. 'Yes, yes very excited, Morning Bella' mumbled Mr. Clark his eyes still never leaving his page. 'So bell…' Mrs. Clark began but was cut off by her daughter entering the room 'morning' 'Pumpkin!' Grinned Mr. Clark as he through his newspaper down on the table. Startled by his sudden loudness I couldn't help but jump. Ellie turned to glance at me a sickly smirk across her face. 'How's my favorite little girl doing today, good night sleep?' 'Daddy… I'm your only little girl and very well thanks' jealous? Id be lying if I denied it of course I wished I had something like that, that kind of love surrounding me all the time. Who wouldn't? My train of thought was interrupted by Mrs. Clark's chirpy voice. 'What would you like for breakfast dear' 'Actually I'm fine my taxi should be here soon to take me to the airport so ill jus grab something there.'

'Well if your certain, Oh Bella we will miss you around here won't we Jeremy' 'Jeremy!' startled by the raise in wife's voice he turned to her a puzzled and focused look on his face 'Yes?'

Rolling my eyes I proceeded up the stairs to get the rest of my things together. I didn't really have to much to take with me the boxes were storage for the attic and I had found all my clothes to fit into less than one suit case so I filled the remainder with my most loved books and photos. I was ready. My stomach began to dramatically twist and turn as I thought about the daunting days to come… College.


	2. Chapter 2

My hand grasped firmly around the handles to my suitcase lifted it up onto my shoulder and turned around to take one last look at the room I'd spent the last two years of my life in. It was strange looking back at the room. I was expecting a flood of memories to come back and a tear to role down my cheek but no. There was nothing, just silence. As I looked back I realised I never really felt at home here. I was a guest I simply lived here there was no attachment the beige walls were bare and the hard wooden floor lacking in imagination. My bed was basic and with no personality just plain white neatly folded sheets, a piercing ring downstairs interrupted my train of thought. 'Bella taxis here.' Mrs Clark shouted from downstairs. Flicking the light switch I turned and began my decent down the stairs.

At the foot of the stairs were Mr and Mrs. Clark each wearing a soft smile with a reluctant Ellie sitting at the foot of the stairs. 'I wish you the best of luck with your new life Miss Swan' Mr. Clark stated unexpectedly, I can honestly say it was the single sweetest thing have has ever said to me. 'Bella I know it states were only your carers till you reach 18 and move away but we are always here for you just a phone call away, don't be a stranger.' I nodded in thanks and agreed to stay in contact. It was a lie. As nice as they had been to me I knew I would not be visiting or ever returning there home, a phone call maybe, I would never want to seem ungratefully for there kindness but I just didn't feel at home here. 'Oh Bella I will miss you' Mrs Clark announced pulling me into a light hug. She then turned to her daughter expectantly. 'Yer, yer ill miss you too, honest. Your like a sister to me or something.' She eventually said sarcasm lacing her every word and the fakest of smiles plastered on her face. I said my final goodbyes and stepped once and for all out of the house I had never called home.

Nervous? Somewhere between getting in the taxi and talking to the overly chatty driver on my left I had become lost in my thoughts. I was listing all the things I would miss about 'home'. I had friends don't misread me, but… None of which I had attachments too. I was fond of them and they provided great company and I was often listed amongst their top friends the one you go to with problems or for advice. But it was not reciprocal I suppose I kept to myself I never had that desire to tell every one about my life, it was personal. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever had a close friends some one I can rely on and tell everything well not since then anyway. Relationships weren't one of my strong points either I just never saw that one and why waste my time with someone I don't love or want to be with for the rest of my life, till death do we part and all that jazz. I sound like a stiff, I have fun I just don't like to rely on others that's all I'm my own person and maybe slightly socially challenged I guess I just don't relate to people. That's why I'm not nervous about this change. People are only nervous if they have expectations or are leaving something behind. But for me the situation is the same just the scenery that's changing. Iv been alone ever since then why should here be any different.

Or would it, already things felt different perhaps they would change, perhaps. I was finally able to relax into my seat after a painfully long check in procedure And now I had the privilege of a six hour long flight across the USA. There where still many seats left to be filled including the vacant isle seat beside me. Knowing it would be a while until take off I took out my mp3 and put my head phones in I then continued to look out of my window waiting for the plain to be ready to go. I was now sitting in silence the headphones reducing the cabin noise to a low murmur I was awaiting my not so high tech piece of music equipment to warm up and turn on, nothing. I was still sitting in silence, had it given up on me? I had owned this mp3 for three years now. I had saved up for it during an after school job I had at the Newton sports shop. But now it seemed it had finally died on me. 'Hello?' I was brought out of my daze by a voice that cut through my silence. It was familiar I had heard it so many times before then I suddenly recognised it closing my eyes I ignored the voice and reminded myself of reality. I hadn't heard it in over a year, why now? 'Hello?' The voice was getting louder. Your not here, you don't exist, I repeated the phrase over and over in my head waiting for it to disappear but I was becoming more and more captivated by the sweet velvety smooth voice. I clamped my eyes shut tighter. Not here, not here. A gentle cool hand to my arm caused me to jump and be pulled back into the real world were there was only me in a plane cabin now full of people and a devastatingly handsome man looking at me with concern.


End file.
